<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiny Remade by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348856">Destiny Remade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Jedi Academy (Star Wars), Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Young Rey (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey’s parents take her to the Jedi Academy instead of Unkar Plutt and that changes everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey's Father/Rey's Mother (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Day Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Destiny Remade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. </p><p>Author’s Notes: About time I wrote this thing...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke Skywalker never thought that he’d be meeting with a Palpatine on Nar Shaddaa, but it seemed that his stay as a Jedi Master was full of surprises. </p><p>Even as he continued into the cantina, he couldn’t help but wonder what to expect from Trias Palpatine and his wife. One of them a defector, the other a scavenger from Jakku. He paid the bartender for a drink (Luke had a feeling he’d have to drink a lot tonight) before spotting a man dressed in Jakku commoners’ clothes. A woman, her hair bound back in three buns. And a little girl, probably five, with her hair bound in the same style, though her hair was brown. </p><p>Luke nodded towards the man. He had a feeling that that was the man he was looking for. He just knew. </p><p>***</p><p>”You’re Trias?”</p><p>As Luke asked the question, Trias nodded. “Just Trias here,” he said. “I don’t think the inhabitants of Nar Shaddaa would take it well if they found out my last name.”</p><p>The woman spoke. “I’m Nerys,” she said. “And our little girl’s Rey.” Rey gave a shy wave, and Luke smiled at her. </p><p>”We think Rey’s in danger,” Nerys said. </p><p>Trias nodded. "You know who her grandfather is. Well, we discovered recently that she’s Force Sensitive. Like...him.”</p><p>Luke nodded. </p><p>”And,” Trias said, “We heard some whispers of Ochi, one of his enforcers, coming to Jakku. I know I’m probably putting you in danger asking this, but — ”</p><p>“I can help her,” Luke said. </p><p>Both Trias and Nerys looked relieved. Truly relieved. Luke wondered how long they had been keeping it in. </p><p>Luke continued. “We’ll have to keep her last name a secret, of course. Her grandfather...well, there are people he’s a sore spot for.”</p><p>”An understatement,” Trias said. </p><p>***</p><p>Even as they left the cantina, Luke listened to Rey chattering, asking questions. “Are we really going to the Academy, Daddy? Am I really gonna have my own lightsaber?”</p><p>”Not so loud, little heroine,” Trias said, smiling. “But yes.”</p><p>They headed back to the ship, Rey chattering and her parents indulging her. It struck Luke as to how normal it really was, how unlike Trias was from his father. They didn’t even really look alike, Trias with dark blond hair and a goatee.</p><p>They boarded the ship, and Luke sat at the controls. Rey clambered on top of one of the chairs, looking, for all intents and purposes, at home there.</p><p>Trias and Nerys sat beside her, and as Luke piloted, he could only hope he could contribute to keeping her safe.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>